


【Breddy】薄荷糖

by HKR



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKR/pseuds/HKR
Summary: 关于生长痛，和一个他们都心知肚明的阴谋。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【Breddy】薄荷糖

*

防虫网上停着一只很大的虫子。Brett站在门外看着这只虫子，只是看着。他没有拿出手机，也没有试图去找Eddy，即使他知道Eddy在家。他确实知道，因为他现在就能听到Eddy的声音。他正在和人争吵的声音。

他盯着那只虫子，思考自己和这只虫子究竟有什么不同。外形上大概是不同的，不过对于这座房子里的人来说也差不多，一样都是不受欢迎、被挡在这扇门外的闯入者。今天大概是白来了。他转而思考有什么办法能挽回一点损失，或者起码做一点补救。时间对于现在的他来说是最昂贵的成本，他必须争分夺秒。

门忽然打开了，出现在面前的是非常熟悉的、现在写满郁愤和失望的中年妇女的面孔。她看到他，脸上露出惊讶的表情，然后很拘束地笑了一下。

“阿姨好。”Brett说。

“是来找Eddy对吗？他在，请进吧。”Eddy的妈妈让开门，“不好意思啊，阿姨现在要出去一下，没办法招待你。你自己随意。”

“好的，谢谢阿姨。”Brett与她错身而过，走进房间。

“啊，”妇女走出几步，忽然停下来，有点犹豫地叫住了他，“Brett你，你比我家Eddy年长一点，比他懂事，又有工作，琴也练得更好，对不对？”

“Eddy比我聪明。”Brett避开话锋。

然而年长的女性摇了摇头，“你才是聪明孩子，知道阿姨在讲什么，阿姨也不跟你绕圈子。”她用寄托着希望的眼神看他，“你们不会一直做这个的，对吗？帮阿姨劝劝他，你就跟他讲，上学还是工作，阿姨都支持他，好不好？”

“高一点。”Eddy说。

Brett将琴弦拧得更紧，琴弦发出濒临崩溃的泛音。

“嗯……”Brett忍不住把琴拿远了一些。Eddy沉默地看着他，Brett从他暗淡的黑眼睛里看到一点压抑的破坏欲。他把琴放了下来。Eddy现在不是适合出现在镜头里的样子。

“想和我聊聊吗？”Brett说。

Eddy摇了摇头。他无意识地捏着自己的手指，力量大到短短的指甲整个褪去血色。Brett知道他心中正有飓风催促他去毁坏一切，只要一个出口，这股原始的暴力欲望就会倾泻到现实里来；他还知道关于这些压力的来源，他难逃其咎。

“今天的主题是什么还记得吗。”Brett低下头调试相机。

“是什么？”Eddy回答。

“是如果你需要休息那我们可以休息。”Brett说，“我们还有一点存货。”

“我们只有一点存货了。”Eddy说，“你下次能来是什么时候？”

Brett没办法回答这个问题，所以他也沉默了下来。房间陷入近乎完全的寂静，只有相机在发出微弱的对焦声。

“她对你说什么。”Eddy率先开口。

“上学还是工作，”Brett忠实地重复她的话，“她都支持你。”

“都支持我。”Eddy面无表情。

“我是不是不该这么说。”Brett的语气就像在说给我黄油一般平淡，“我该对你说不要在意，她什么也没说。”

Eddy敏锐地察觉他话里的险恶，抬起了头。这是他今天第一次把视线对准他的脸。

“你想说什么？”他说。

“我在说你现在看起来就是这么动摇。”Brett回答，“简直和我一样。”

Eddy花了十几秒来理解这句话的意思。他听懂了，然后露出一种目击一场措手不及的车祸那样的表情。那是震惊、不忍置信，和一点隐秘的哀痛。

终于有点活人的表情了。Brett想。

*

当身边每一个爱你的人都比你年长，那么依赖和撒娇的方法都会无师自通。Eddy就是这样一个甜美的、天生讨人喜欢的小孩。这大概也是所有被宠爱的小孩所独有的天赋。这样的小孩总是踩在棉花糖上行走，爱和信任每一个人。

而假如你身边总有更年幼的弱者，你就会习惯走在前面，习惯承担责任，习惯保持沉默。

“我是不是不该对你说这个。”Brett疲惫地揉了揉脸，“我该说点更鼓舞人心的，类似只要再坚持一下，只要有成绩他们就会懂了之类。”

“你没有什么该说的。”Eddy柔和地回答，“没有人有这种义务。”

这种与生俱来的悲天悯人大概也是Eddy这样的小孩独有的天赋。Brett挥挥手，切断他的温情脉脉。不是所有砂砾被血肉包裹都能化为珍珠，他不要他的体恤，他要他直面疼痛：取出玻璃碎片，然后伤口才能愈合。

“所以我说了。”Brett直截了当地说，“我想要你明白，如果我选择不说，那也不是因为顾及你的心情，只是因为我能处理。我不在意什么狗屁义务，什么你的我的，这些只是我一直在做的事。我现在对你说，只是因为我觉得你需要知道。”

暗淡和了然同时浮现在Eddy的脸上。谁都没有动，但他们之间的距离忽然变得遥远。对话的走向显而易见，而他本该是唯一一个不会对他讲这些的人。

“我们没有时间。”Brett的语气冷静地不近人情，“鼓舞人心也没有用。我们面临的就是坚持和放弃的二选一，Eddy，我觉得你需要知道，是因为现在就是你我最后一次可以选择后者的机会。”

没有回答。房间回归寂静，他的表情岩石般坚硬。他把他丢在岔路口，然后独自离开了。

这是他有生以来第一次这样做。

*

“你还好吗？”Brett说。

“不？”Eddy回答，“我快死了。”

“哦。”Brett的声音里毫无诚意，“那真是太糟了。”

“我爱你。”Eddy说。

“我也是。”Brett回答。

夜风吹动枝叶，灌木中有不知名的昆虫断断续续地鸣叫。月亮远而明亮，落在地上，仿佛泠泠水光。他们太累了，需要现在就去休息。但越是在这样的时候，在一起的时间就越弥足珍贵。

“什么时候才能还完贷款呢？”Eddy茫然地说，“我今天的学生说他准备申请助学贷款……然后我拿了他的钱去还贷款。”

“经济就是这样运作的。”Brett说。

“是吗？”

“也许？我猜是。”

Eddy笑了起来：“所以我正在为经济做出贡献。”

“对。”Brett说，“和医生律师们一样。”

他们沉默地走着，经过一盏又一盏路灯，脚下的影子缩短又拉长，Eddy忽然抱住他。Brett闻到他身上几近消失的酒精味道。

“他们仍然爱你。”Brett说。

“我知道。”Eddy说着，却更紧地抱住他。

这不属于理智可以控制的范畴。即使他知道自己不是被抛弃，也依然不能停止内心的孤独和对他人体温的渴望。太狡猾了。他分明早就知道这个时候只会是他在自己身旁。

“你得逞了。”他闷闷地说。

Brett像哄一个不肯睡觉的孩子那样安慰地拍拍他。

“我得逞了。”他平静地回答。

Fin.


End file.
